vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Selesia Upitiria
|-|Normal= |-|Revised= |-|Vogelchevalier= Summary In Re:Creators, Selesia Upitiria is one of the creations brought to the real world by Altair. She is the heroine and main female character from anime Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier, which was adapted from a light novel. Once in the real world, Selesia is serious about defeating Altair and getting home, but light-hearted and friendly to those she likes. However, despite her friendliness Selesia is not afraid to fight against and even kill those who stand in the way of the greater good, even if they are just misguided. She will save the world at any cost, no matter who she must slash or burn through to do so. Power and Stats Tier: High 8-C ''' | '''8-A | At least High 8-C Name: Selesia Upitiria Origin: Re:Creators Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Creation, Princess, Adventurer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense other nearby Creations), Regeneration (Low; Creations heal faster than normal and are not killed by what would normally be lethal), Master Swordsman, Magic (Her world was stated to use both magic and technology effectively in their daily lives), Non-Physical Interaction (Both Charon and Selesia were shown fighting and cutting through non-corporeal beings in their universe) | All previous, Aura (Cloaked in a fiery aura), Fire Manipulation (Can project massive plumes of fire from her sword) | All previous except Aura, Energy Manipulation and Projection, Spatial Manipulation (Able to rend space in front of her), Large Size (Type 1), Conceptual Attacks (Type 4; Ionion Aphoria was able to imprison Altair, who's concept must be targeted to be effected), Power Nullification (Was able to nullify the powers of Altair's Holopsicon movements with Pattern of the Contract), Sealing (Can create and trap an opponent within infinite space with Ionion Aphoria), Homing Attack (Toufekia Ominpotens can break apart and independently follow a target), Paralysis Inducement (Christos Chronos was stated to freeze someone like a crystal), Self-Destruction (Alongside Rui Kanoya's Reflector Shield, Selesia was able to detonate her mech, killing her yet taking her opponent with her) Attack Potency: Large Building level+ (Comparable to Alicetaria) | Multi-City Block level (Reduced a large area to molten slag) | At least Large Building level+ (Significantly stronger with her mech than without it) Speed: Supersonic movement speed (Can intercept the bullets from Blitz Talker's revolver) with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of piloting her mech at full speed and perceiving attacks at that speed) | Unknown (Never displayed if her speed improved), likely Supersonic movement speed with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Should be no slower than her previous form) | Hypersonic (Her mech is capable of traveling and fighting at such speeds) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown | Likely Class 100 (Vogelchevalier is a 17 meter tall mech that should weigh at least this much) Striking Strength: Large Building Class+ (Her physical strikes should be approaching those of Alicetaria) | Unknown (Selesia never physically attacked in this form), at least Large Building Class+ (Should be no weaker than her previous form) | At least Large Building Class+ (Is significantly stronger than when she is without her mech) Durability: Large Building level+ (Survived attacks from Alicetaria; Creations possess superhuman survivability and Selesia has survived with a massive abdominal would for an extended period of time) | At least Large Building level+, likely Multi-City Block level (Likely isn't weaker than her own offensive prowess) | At least Large Building level+ (Is armored and significantly more durable while within Vogelchevalier) Stamina: High (Can fight for extended periods of time and continue to survive with a large abdominal would that would normally prove lethal) Range: Extended melee range | Extended melee range physically, tens of meters with Flame Chants | Tens of meters physically (Vogelchevalier's sword is over 10 meters long), hundreds of meters with Wave Chants, Energy Bullet Volley, and Pattern of the Contract Standard Equipment: Her sword | Her flame-empowered sword | Vogelchevalier Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to quickly understand an incredibly difficult situation; is a skilled combatant and master pilot of an advanced mech) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attack/Techniques: Selesia_Ajarakamokuren_Kyuraisu.gif|Ajarakmokuren Kyuraisu unleashing fire Selesia_Energy_Bullet_Volley.gif|Energy Bullet Volley used to zone the enemy Selesia_Pattern_of_the_Contract.gif|Pattern of the Contract removing power from and imprisoning its target Selesia_Toufekia_Omnipotens.gif|Toufekia Omnipotens targeting and seeking out an enemy Selesia_Astrius_Becade.gif|Astrius Becade used as an all-out offensive projectile Selesia_Christos_Chronos.gif|Christos Chronos locking those in its area in place Selesia_Ionion_Aphoria.gif|Ionion Aphoria swallowing its target into infinite space *'Revised Powers:' Having been revised by her creators to possess new powers, the approval of the fans caused a real world change in Selesia, allowing her to use the Flame Chant. This power was temporary, however. **'Ajarakamokuren Kyuraisu:' Selesia strikes with her sword, unleashing a massive gout of fire that incinerates and melts all in its path. *'Vogelchevalier:' Selesia's titular mecha from the Elemental Symphony of Vogelchevalier light novel/anime. It stands at 17 meters tall, wields a massive sword, is capable of moving at incredible speeds and utilizing the most of her special abilities. **'Energy Bullet Volley:' A one-handed attack the pelts a target with rapid-fire energy bolts. **'Pattern of the Contract:' With outstretched arms, Selesia creates a cylindrical prison around the target which begins to cut off the target's powers. Once complete, the target's powers will be cut and the prison will become a cube of light. **'Wave Chant:' An ability which makes a rip in space, converts the resulting energy into heat, and allows the user to blast it out in a variety of ways. ***'Toufekia Omnipotens:' An attack which creates an energy blast which breaks apart, scatters, and then homes in on a target. ***'Astrius Becade:' Fires a large sphere of energy at full power which explodes violently on impact. ***'Christos Chronos:' Locks a target in place and makes it impossible to move. Can be guaranteed to hit if the target is within melee range. ***'Ionion Aphoria:' An ability which attacks her target's concept itself by creating infinite gates and then sealing them within that infinite space. Key: Base | Revised | Inside Vogelchevalier Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Hackmon (Digimon) Hackmon's Profile (Note: Hackmon was used, and Selesia was Inside Vogelchevalier. Speed was Equalized) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Concept Users Category:Space Users Category:Self-Destruction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Re:Creators Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Paralysis Users Category:Aura Users Category:Magic Users Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princesses